


The Warehouse Meeting

by ravenlecrawe



Category: Rifts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blackmail, Death Threats, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlecrawe/pseuds/ravenlecrawe
Summary: A work of fiction for a friend. Based on two characters in a RIFTS RPG. Basically just lead up into sex.





	The Warehouse Meeting

The Warehouse Meeting  
Worn out lampposts flicker along the streets as Helix starts to make her way toward the airport of Verge. A small nighttime mist hovers around the airport, a mix of hovercraft exhaust, power armor coolant leaks, and natural condensation. Broken music playing over speakers in the distance drowns out whispered conversations among the workers as the lithe elf saunters between and around the hangars. Her blood, ancient and touched by fey magic, rushes when she is out under the moon and stars even in the middle of a busy port. Shaking it off with an annoyed grunt she adjusts her flowing silk trousers as she approaches her prey. Shifting what little weight she carried, all in her wide hips, Helix picks up the pace.  


Emerald gems in the dark, her eyes pierce the shadow between lamps without effort and soon she spots the warehouse that belongs to Danny. Her now pastel pink hair bobs in front of her face before she moves a pale, thin hand down to her stiletto on her hip. Touching the ancient leather and whispering an equally ancient word she vanishes into the shadow around her. As the twilight world of Shadow engulfs her frame, Helix can feel her blood rushing once again, and her crooked smile breaks free before she vanishes from normal view.  


Moving in the ethereal Shadow is second nature to Helix after all these years, and in a heartbeat she is inside the warehouse. She looks down from her new spot in the rafters before appearing in the material world once more, and a dull blue glow below her lets her know something living is there. Coming from the Shadow, the amber glow of the lights reveals an impossibly tall anthropomorphic wolf sitting at his desk. From another world, called Palladium, this was her target. Called Wulfen on their home-world and belonging to strict meritocracy these noble humanoids are paragons of law, unless they were born away from there and raised in a dingy frontier town full of smugglers like Danny.  


He was sitting down to what appeared to be a cup of instant noodles and his holo-screen displayed shipping manifests. The soft green glow of the screen reflects well off his dark grey fur as he types away invoices and bribes. Creeping closer, her delicate feet covered in soft leather boots, Helix takes only a moment to adjust the string on her flowy top, letting it show the pale skin underneath. “Oh Danny-boy!” She calls out, in that sing-song voice that humanoids find so attractive. Danny nearly spills his noodles as he jumps and turns around, not looking up till he hears her giggling.  


“You almost got shot Helix! What the hell do you have against knocking?!” His voice, a rumble of thunder before the storm, sends a little shiver up her spine. “I find it more fun to watch for a minute, in case you were tending to more private matters.” She jumps down, aware that her shirt wasn’t covering much anymore, “And I have a favor to ask of my local harbormaster.” Standing barely above five feet she came up to his chest on a good day. Looking down the giant Wulfen can’t think past her glowing emerald eyes, her pale mounds peeking from her shirt, and the crooked smile across her stunning face. “And what would that be Helix?” He finally asks after the longest time.

 

“Edward’s shipment. Where did it go?” Her thin fingers make their way into the oversized button up shirt he was wearing, before starting to pop them open. As his golden eyes got wide at what she asks, he tries to stammer an excuse. “Helix, that’s something I can’t t-tell you. That’s El Oculta business and…” his voice is cut off as Helix’s hand moves down from his now exposed chest to his growing arousal. Pressing against his pants, begging for release, she caresses with only the mildest touch. His guttural moans excite her more and more, but she never looks away from his golden eyes, “Now don’t be that way Danny, you know I could just kill you and take the information, so why don’t we have some fun instead?” Her threat is punctuated by a near bruising grip on his member and her free hand scratching down his back, through the soft fur. Wincing under her grip it doesn’t take much to convince him that she isn’t kidding. He nods and she moves in biting onto his nipple.  


Shoving the much larger Wulfen into his chair, much to his surprise, Helix lets her shirt fall onto the floor before straddling across his massive lap. Her body is small, thin, and the pale skin reflects the green glow of his screen, but his eyes drink it all up. One part of her body that isn’t as lithe as the rest sits against his lap, and her soft ass is grinding against his still trapped cock. The giggling and mewling of Helix, mixing with the friction between them is sending Danny over the edge faster than he would admit. “Slow down Helix, or at least let me get out of my pants.” His large hands easily cup her broad hips and pillowy ass, the silken pants leaving nothing to his imagination as he tries to pull them down. “What’s wrong Danny-boy? Are you gonna make a mess in your pants?” Grinding back into his groin she rakes her fingers across his stomach before moving out to his hands.  


Grabbing his wrists in a steel-like grip that shouldn’t be possible she pins his arms to the chair and squeezes her thighs on him. Grinding her ass harder into his desire and panting loud enough for him to hear she moves up and down his lap without interruption. “I, just need to come out.” He grunts and shudders as his shaft is already soaked from pre-cum and the urge to finish is growing out of his control. “Say please Danny and I might let you finish on the floor.” Helix's voice a primal purr as she kisses across his chest and navel. Biting his nipples again, leaving sunken teeth marks under his fur as she goes.  


He moans and writhes under her soft, plump ass, before he finally whimpers,”Ok Helix, please!” Chuckling she reaches back and slowly rubs him through the straining fabric, his massive erection throbbing against her sheer touch. Her fingers start to grip around his shaft and she presses her bare chest into his stomach. Rough and swift she jerks him through the fabric, his moans becoming whimpers as his growling voice begs her to let him out.  
She feels him swell up and the pulses of cum shoot through his shaft. His pants growing soaked as his hips buck into her. “Danny boy, you made a mess before I could get you out. That's so rude.” she purrs as she easily unleashes his member. Still throbbing the red shaft is slimy and soaked with his release, and she pulls her hand up to her face.  


Looking back into his eyes she slides two fingers into her mouth. It's musky aroma and salty flavor elicits a moan from Helix as she cleans his mess up. Shuddering and rubbing his mess across his stomach she starts to inch off of him. Crawling down his legs she kicks her boots off before hooking her thumbs into her pants and looking back at Danny. “You're not done yet are you Danny boy? I've not got to finish yet.”  


Bending down she peels the silken pants past her broad hips exposing the pale plump cheeks. Perfect hemispheres that draw his cock back to full arousal, they slowly bounce as Helix drops to her knees. Reaching back her delicate fingers look out of proportion to the large cheek, pulling it open to invite her friend with a wink from a tight pink hole. Her body is burning with desire and she knows he can see her nether lips begging for attention.  


She knows he can see how wet and ready she is, her own orgasm clawing at her stomach since the start of this hunt. With a growl he kneels over the small elf, hands resting on her hips as his claws try to leave red tracks. His member swollen and sensitive, he presses into the first hole he saw. “My turn to have fun Helix.” Danny rumbles out, the deep voice sending vibrations all over her pale body.  


His confidence back as he presses his ten inch member against her tight asshole. With a growl he presses forward expecting to hear her resist or tell him to stop. When Helix moans and pushes back, popping the slim head of his cock into her tight backdoor Danny is caught more than off guard.  


Shuddering he watches as she slides his massive canine shaft inside herself. Helix makes sure to show him how much she enjoys it by moaning and sliding her little fingers into her wet pussy. The sensation of being stretched so quickly sends her quickly over the edge. Her cries come loudly and her insides start to milk around his member. His hips slam into hers with a satisfying thud.  


“Don't make me do all the work, Danny. Fuck me!” Helix doesn't beg, she demands it of him. He starts to piston in and out slowly, aware that this should be hurting the tiny elf. When she leans down, shoulders to the floor, he starts to pick up the pace and slam harder into her bowels. “I'm gonna cum again Helix!” He howls as he loses his composure. Her bare, sylvan toes curl as her fingers and his cock reach a perfect rhythm for her.  


Her moans answer him as she is already riding close to another orgasm. His pistoning becomes primal and violent as he digs his claws into her hips. Swelling deep inside her amazing ass he knows that she wouldn't mind him flooding her guts. He howls and starts to release inside Helix's impossibly tight ass. The hot flood of seed and inhuman pheromones send shudders up her spine. Gasping she digs a third finger into her soaked pussy and curls it up into her sweet spot.  


Pistoning his member into her he presses the knot against her entrance. To his surprise, she shoves back and starts to milk around his knot. Her orgasm exploding through her body and mind as she releases all against his legs and the floor. Flooding deep inside her she feels every drop pouring into her guts from his sensitive shaft. Unable to resist Danny empties himself fully into her, slowly letting his knot deflate as she joins his moaning.  


Wiggling her hips on him she pulls every last drop from inside him. “Good boy, let's clean up and get back to business shall we?” Her eyes looking out from the mess of hair over her shoulders, and her crooked smile coaxing one last twitch from his spent member. Pushing him down with her bare foot, she hovers over his broad frame. Her plump ass all he sees before she sits down onto his face, her cheeks encompassing his muzzle and resting his nose against her used hole. "Don't leave a mess Danny." 


End file.
